


"Fireproof"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "Fireproof" [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.





	1. "Fireproof" - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Merlin x Daughter!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Talk of Violence

To say _any_ part of your life was “normal” would be a fucking joke. Your father was a hacker for a secret organization called Kingsman under the codename Merline. As if that wasn’t abnormal enough, you were also a Kingsman. You had gone through all of the tests and passed with flying colors, earning you the codename Branwyn. But you seldom did fieldwork thanks to a genetic mutation.

You still didn’t fully understand how this happened, but what you _did_ know was that you had a very rare genetic mutation that gave you “inhuman” abilities. Your mutation gave you pyrokinetic powers; in simple terms, you could manipulate fire. The mutation didn’t manifest until one night when you were attacked and almost raped on your way home from the pub one night. This dodgy guy wouldn’t take no for an answer, he started to reach for you and wouldn’t listen to your yelling. Then something lit up your insides, and your mutation left its mark on the man’s face. You ran home and called the one person who could help you: your father.

From that moment on, you lived closer to your father and started training with fellow Kingsman. You worked with your father and Lancelot, (her code name, although she let you call her Roxy) on keeping control. They knew a surprising amount of information that could help you. Focusing on your breathing seemed to be the biggest part. Now, your powers usually came out when you focused and called for them, but they would still burst forth when you were unstable. Breathing seemed to help with the latter. That being said, it was still a struggle sometimes.

A surprisingly helpful person was Eggsy Unwin. He was a confident, cheeky, handsome, and loyal man who snuck into your life and became your go-to-guy for almost anything. He started talking to you when you would be outside on your breaks. You always came out for fresh air at specific times of the day; noon and 7PM. And every time you went outside, _Eggsy would just so happen_ to be taking a break too. He got you talking and the rest was history. Nowadays, he was the closest person in your life, other than your father.

You couldn’t help but have feelings for him. That being said, he didn’t know two things about you. 1) He didn’t know that Merlin was your father and 2) He didn’t know that you were pyrokinetic. The first one was a safety precaution that you and your father had talked about; the only other person that knew of your familial relation was Harry. The second, well that was your decision.

It was 6PM; you had been in a weird funk all day, so you decided to take your break a bit early to try to avoid Eggsy. As much as you loved him, you weren’t sure you wanted to be around people right now.

You sat against one of the decorative pieces in the backyard of the mansion. Taking a few deep breaths, you felt a little warmth in your left hand. Lifting it up, you saw a little flame floating in your palm. You slowly rolled it in between your fingers, much like regular people would do with a coin or a pen.

Small things like this were getting very easy for you to control. It didn’t require a lot of focus and sometimes even happened when you were alone and your mind wandered a bit. It was the big ones that required what felt like an impossible amount of energy and focus.

“ _After this break, I’m going to go back inside, do the last of my work for the night, then try to work with dad on building strength and trying to use this shit to my advantage. Being a hacker underneath him is respectable work, but FUCK I want to go and do shit like Eggsy or Roxy. Maybe even work with one of them. But how do I tell that to dad? He wants me to be safe and–_ ”

You were so in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the footsteps of a certain green-eyed crush walking towards you until he spoke up. He was looking down at a file as he spoke.

“Hey, Branwyn. Merlin is lookin’ for ya’. I think it might be about going on a mission or someth– What _the_ fuck?!” Your head shot up and you grabbed the flame and made it disappear in your hand.

He was standing, stock-still, about five feet from you while you stared at him like a deer in headlights. Without saying anything, you quickly headed back inside to see what Merlin wanted. You hoped Eggsy wouldn’t follow you, but he was not far behind.

“This is why you don’t let your fuckin guard down! Now one more person knows about this. Yes, he is trustworthy beyond belief and won’t tell anyone, but he knows you’re a freak. He won’t look at you the same… Just make sure he knows that he can’t talk about this to anyone except dad or Roxy.”

The two of you were halfway to your dad’s office when you decided to speak.

“The only one you can talk to about what you just saw is Merlin. He knows about it and can probably explain it better than I can.”

“Can you just tell me what _the fuck_ I just–”

“ _No_. I’m not talking about it right now. I don’t… I just can’t. Let’s just see what Merlin wants and then move on. Alright?” your voice wavered a bit as you spoke. He nodded.

Eggsy hadn’t ever seen you like this. He knew you weren’t the most extroverted person, but he had never seen you look so _small_. As much as you tried to keep a strong face, he could see that you were scared and mentally scolding yourself for letting whatever the fuck he just saw slip. He was about to say something when you knocked on the door to the briefing room.

“Come in.” Merlin spoke up loud enough for you to hear on the other side of the thick door. Eggsy opened the door for you and then followed behind.

“Glad you two came quick. Fall in.”

“I’d like to keep this meeting quick, please. Also, I believe the plants need some watering soon. I was outside and that thought slipped my mind. Eggsy noticed too. Right, Eggsy?” You responded. Eggsy looked at you a bit confused before speaking.

“Uh… Yeah, I guess?”

Normally that would have sounded a bit rude or suspicious to Merlin, but you and your father had set up a sort of code. When you say any slight variation of the phrase “ _the plants_ need watering”, it meant that your mutation had or was acting up and you needed to get away from the public as soon as possible. The added part about Eggsy noticing told him that Eggsy had seen your fire and needed to be spoken to. Merlin nodded and then really looked at your face. Like Eggsy, he could tell that you were trying to look okay, but you were internally freaking out.

“Alright, I will take a look at that after this.” You nodded appreciatively and then tried your best to focus on the mission debriefing.

“We have a hit on a Russian official that we have been trying to get close to for a while: Arkady Popov.” You and Eggs put on your glasses and stared at the screen to see a photo of a man pop up. He was a white man with a scruffy beard and shoulder-length hair. He had a scar on his right cheek; probably from a fight.

“He was one of Valentine’s ‘friends’, but never got the implant. We believe that he is going to attempt to recreate the implant system and push an advanced version of Valentine’s idea. I am sending you two out there to watch him and eventually take him down. Branwyn, you will be behind the scenes. Your job is to hack into anything you deem necessary and make sure Galahad doesn’t get killed while he takes out the target. I will send more information to you both once you get on the jet. Any questions?” You and Eggsy shake your heads. “Alright then, I will stop by later Branwyn. Eggsy, I need to speak to you in private. Fall out.”

As soon as Merlin let you go, you made a ‘b’ line to your room. Eggsy was worried about you. He loved you, but you didn’t know.

“Hey (Y/N) wait up–” He tried to call out to you but you kept walking and Merlin stepped closer to him. Eggsy noticed a small flame taking over your left hand. You quickly grabbed your left hand with your right and tried to douse the fire.

“Eggsy.” Eggsy turned and walked closer towards Merlin. He spoke in a hushed tone near his ear.

“Please tell me I’m not crazy. I saw (Y/N) with a flame, but there was no fuckin lighter and I–” Merlin interrupted before Eggsy rambled too much. 

“Yes. I am going to explain to you what is going on, but this stays completely confidential until she is ready to expose that part of herself to everyone else. Understood?” Eggsy nodded.

“I just want to know how to help her. I care about her. A lot actually.”

“I know. I see how you look at her.” Eggsy looked taken aback before Merlin continued. “Come on. We’re going to talk in private. There is a lot to discuss.”


	2. "Fireproof" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing?, Violent Nightmare. I think that’s it? Let me know if there is anything I missed.

Merlin had told Eggsy everything about your mutation and how he could help, if need be. That you were his daughter, you had the ability to manipulate fire, Roxy and Harry were the only other two that knew everything, and you were still working on getting a solid grip on your power. He told Eggsy that you were doing better than you thought you could, but there were slip ups.

When it came to helping you, it really came down to two things: making sure that your breathing was okay, and water. They were both kind of self explanatory to Eggsy, but it was when Merlin brought up your nightmares that he really began to take mental notes.

“Due to how her powers showed themselves and the life she lives now, (Y/N) gets nightmares every so often. When this happens, the flames usually aren’t hazardous to anyone but her. It could be a small flame like the one you saw in her hand, or it could be the entire ceiling on fire. The only damage that could happen would be to herself when she tries to take the reigns after being woken up.”

“Is there a reason you’re tellin’ me about her nightmares? I’m not usually around for that. Of course I love her and want to help her in any way I can, but I don’t see the topic of nightmares coming up soon.” Merlin took a breath in before speaking.

“Lancelot and I have to leave tonight for another mission that is classified. I am asking you to stay here for the night. You will be across the hall from (Y/N). Knowing her she will have another nightmare tonight. Going on a mission like this with no one else to guide either of you is going to put a lot of pressure on her. It’s going to lead to a rough night. You will need to be there to help her.”

Eggsy took a second to breathe and then nodded to Merlin. The two talked for a bit longer about you, and how to try to make this mission work out. You on the other hand, had gone straight to your room and gotten in the bathtub. Being surrounded by water was calming and helped control any more flaming outbursts. Within minutes, your breathing was slower, deeper, and you began to roll a small flame between your fingers again.

You hadn’t noticed how long you’d been there until you heard a knock at your bedroom door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.” You heard your father’s very familiar accent muffled a bit through the door.

“Give me a mo’.” You pulled the plug from the tub and then quickly dried your body off and got into some pajamas before letting your dad into your room. “Hey. Come in.”

“Are you doing alright?” Your dad pulled you into a hug after shutting the door behind him. You hugged back, smiling.

“I’m doing better. Took a bath for a little bit.” Pulling away, you gave your dad the best smile you could, but he knew you well enough to know that you were acting.

“I talked to Eggsy. He is on the same page as Roxy now. I told him how to help you while on this mission. I have to leave with Roxy tonight though.” You froze and struggled to speak.

“ _Oh_ … Um… Okay. F-f-for what? I mean, why do you have to go right now?” Merlin put his hand on your arm and ushered you to sit down on your bed. Facing each other, he took one of your hands in his and gave it a few pats.

“I’m afraid that’s classified, even for you.” You swallowed through a tight throat and nodded. “I’m sorry, dearie. I will try to keep you updated the best I can. And I _know_ ,” he lifted your chin up with his finger so you were looking at him, “that you will do your best on your mission.” You just nodded in response, a small, but real smile on your face. Merlin smiled back. “Okay. I really do have to get going. I love you, (Y/N/N).”

The two of you stood up and hugged. A stray tear falling from your cheek.

“I love you too, dad. Please be safe and come home in one piece.” He chuckled a bit.

“Same goes to you, dearie. I don’t need you coming home in one of those body bags.”

You both let go and Merlin headed off to wherever he was supposed to be leaving you alone in your room with your thoughts. A small flame flickered in your right palm. Closing your fist, you took a breath.

“ _Alright. You can do this, (Y/N). You’ve been trained for years. Just stay in control and don’t give Eggsy a reason to see your powers._ ”

Apparently your subconscious thought differently …

~~~~~~~~

_It was pitch black. Your arms were in pain and if felt like you had cuts all over your torso. All you could hear were the cries of the ones you loved. Your father, Harry, Roxy, Eggsy. They were in pain and calling out for you, but you couldn’t see a thing._

_Then it was like a blindfold was taken off and suddenly everything was so clear. So horrifyingly clear._

_You were in the middle some sort of arena. The seats were full of men and women in monochromatic colors holding bright red signs with flames painted on them, screaming at you. You were surrounded by them, there was no way out. How did you even get here?_

_“(Y/N/N)…” You turned to where the sound was coming from, then looked down to see your father on the floor. He was almost unrecognizable with his body being burned and even blackened in some areas. A few feet away from him was a malformed Roxy and Harry, both of them burned like your father. They were all crying in pain._

_“Why, (Y/N)?!” Roxy struggled to get out of her lungs before collapsing, no longer moving. You then looked at yourself; Your hands were fairly large flames, your hair was shades of red and orange, and some flames were even whisping off of your clothes._

_No no no no. You backed away from your three friends on the floor but tripped backwards over something and landed on your arse. You looked at what you tripped over. It wasn’t some **thing** , it was some **one**._

_It was undeniably Eggsy. His green eyes staring straight at you. He reached out and got a hold of your ankle, crawling towards you in pain._

_“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” You were crying out to them._

_“(Y/N/N)…” Eggsy’s voice wasn’t as struggled as the others. He continued to crawl enough so he had a strong grip on your upper arms._

_“I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me! Please!” It all felt so real. You could feel the flames on you, Eggsy’s hands gripping your arms. It was all too real._

_“(Y/N/N)! Please! Wake up!”_

~~~~~~~~

Your eyes shot open and only registered two things: the fire in your hands and the two solid hands around your arms.


	3. "Fireproof" - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Minor Injury. I think that’s all. If I miss anything, please let me know!

It had started with a few light whimpers that Eggsy could barely hear through the doors, but it progressed quickly into crying and screaming. At that point, he grabbed a water bottle that he had nearby for this situation, and barged into your room to help.

When he came in, he saw you curled into a ball, crying and repeating the words “I’m so sorry.” Your once (Y/H/C) locks were now covered in flames that licked and snapped in the air around you. He dropped the water bottle near his feet and he knelt on the edge of your bed. His first task was to get you uncurled and try to get you to wake up.

Getting you to lay out was surprisingly easier than he anticipated. He grabbed your biceps and tried to lightly shake you, hoping that that would be all it took. Merlin was true to his word when he said that your flames wouldn’t hurt anyone but yourself in this type of scenario. The flames would brush against his hands on your arm and he wouldn’t feel anything. But there was no time to dwell on that right now; he needed you to wake up and get you out of whatever hellscape you were painting in your head.

He tightened his grip on your arm and shook you a bit harder.

“(Y/N/N)! Please wake up, sweetheart!”

Eggsy was watching your face with such worry. He knew you were strong, so seeing you crying and looking so broken made his heart ache. It only took another good shake for your eyes to shoot open. Eggsy took his hands off and backed away when he felt a little bit of heat by his leg. Looking back at you, there were two flames taking up your hands.

You shot up and brought your hands to your chest, hunching down over them, trying to smush them out. It worked, but because of your panicked mindset, you weren’t thinking about protecting yourself. So you ended up burning yourself right underneath your collar bone. You let out a painful cry. As you did, your hair slowly faded back to its original (Y/H/C) color, and Eggsy took a step closer.

“ _No_! Stop! I don’t want to hurt you!” You looked at him with blurry eyes and a few tears racing down your cheeks. Eggsy held up his hands and took one more step towards you as he spoke.

“You’re not going to hurt me, luv.” He took another step, but then knelt down to grab the water bottle near your bed. Getting back up slowly, he held it in his hand and waited for you to calm down enough to let him closer.

“Focus on breathin’ first, alright (Y/N/N)?” You nod in response.

You take a minute to stop hyperventilating. Thank god for Roxy’s tips that she engrained in your head a few months ago. Once you start breathing a bit better, you swing your legs over the side of your bed and sit there with your head in your hands. Eggsy knew that you were okay enough for him to get closer now, so he slowly sat next to you on your bed, trying not to startle you. He then took the water bottle he had brought and undid the top. He put a soft hand on your back and rubbed a few small circles.

“That’s it. Good girl, (Y/N/N).” He kept rubbing your back gently until you told him otherwise. As he was doing that, you spoke.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. You shouldn’t have had to–” your voice was just a tad raspy from the screaming and crying of your nightmare.

“No. Do _not_ start that shit. You have _nothin’_ to apologize for. Merlin told me what to do if somethin’ like this happened while he was gone. And I care about you too much to just sit by if this stuff is happenin’. Now, drink some of this while I go get a first aid kit for those burns, yeah?”

You just sat there and nodded. Taking the bottle from Eggsy, your hands were shaking, making it difficult to hold it up to your mouth. But you did and ended up drinking about half of the bottle by the time Eggsy came back with the medical kit. He sat down on your bed again and turned to face you as he opened the kit and got the supplies he would need out of there: a type of ointment and some bandage dressings. You slowly put one of your legs up on the bed and turned to face him. Knowing where your new burns were, you had to take off your top for him to have easy access to them. Thank god you were wearing a sports bra to bed.

As Eggsy took care of the two fist sized burns on your chest, he broke the silence.

“How long have you had this ability with fire?” You honestly had to think about that one. These past years with Kingsman have all kind of blurred together.

“About 5 years. Happened and then I joined Kingsman.” You paused, debating on telling this next part to Eggsy or not. He knew so much about you, and you trusted him; why hold back? “I almost left about 3 years ago.”

“To where?” Eggsy was thankful you didn’t leave, but he couldn’t help but be curious. You leaned over and grabbed a folder that was in your dresser drawer and handing it to him. He looked at you confused and then opened it.

“Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters? Isn’t that where–” You interrupted him before he could start going on about the X-Men.

You met with them as soon as Charles Xavier found you through cerebro and came across the pond to talk to you and your father. You didn’t feel comfortable leaving and moving to the United States by yourself without getting a tighter grip on your mutation or “gift” as Charles has said.

“Are you takin’ a fuckin’ piss?! What made you say no to them?” Eggsy was invested in this conversation, but also went back to finishing up your bandages.

“I still wasn’t doing that great in the mental health department, and knew that if I moved to a different continent away from my family, it would have gone tits up real quick, even with whatever other mutants they have there.” Eggsy secured the last bandage and held one of your hands while flipping through some of the information in the folder.

“Are you still thinkin’ about goin’ there?” He quickly realized that he may have sounded like he wanted you to leave. “Not that I _want_ you to go. It’s just that lookin’ through these papers, I can see how much this could help you. Just learnin’ about that life and knowin’ that you’re not alone, not to mention the possibilities for learning how to control your powers. It could be life changing, (Y/N/N).”

You just looked down at your hand in his, he was watching you to make sure he hadn’t said anything to upset you. You just chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about givin’ Charles a call a couple of times. But then I think about my dad. He would be on edge and probably more of a dickhead to you all if I added that stress on him right now. And I don’t think I’m ready for that big of a move. Plus, what would _you_ do without me?” You gave him a small but true smile, which he gladly returned with that smile of his that made your heart flutter.

“I haven’t got a clue what I would do without your beautiful smile in my life, luv.” You couldn’t help the blush that crept up on your cheeks. There is a bit of a silence while you take another sip of water. Eggsy pats your hand and then releases it, kissing the top of your head as he starts to get up.

“It’s late, (Y/N/N). We should be gettin’ some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning before we–” He stood up, but then you grabbed his hand again, not letting him go any further.

“Can you… Um… Can you stay?” He looked at you with a bit of surprise written on his face. “I mean- You don’t _have_ to. I was just wondering cause I don’t want to have this happen again and wake you up and have you do this all over–” He sat down again and shushed you.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, sweetheart, I’ll stay.” You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding and look down shyly. He leans forward and kisses your head again before standing up.

“I don’t know which side you like. So you tell me where to go, yeah?” You nod and then begin getting back under the comforter.

You shimmy onto your usual side of the bed and you felt the mattress dip as Eggsy took the unoccupied space next to you. You laid on your side and Eggsy naturally draped an arm around your middle. As soon as he did, he lifted it up a bit and leaned towards you.

“Is this alright?” You smiled at his tenderness and noded. He then puts his arm back there put doesn’t force you to move closer to him or anything. You actually lean back into him a bit, trying to get him to realize that you actually wanted to be close to him. He got the hint and pulled you closer to him, your back against his comfortably warm chest.You could get lost in this feeling forever. Being this close to him and seeing him really care about you made your love for him grow even though you thought that wasn’t possible.

“Goodnight, Eggsy.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” You could feel him lightly chuckle before responding.

You let out a contented sigh, feeling yourself drifting off to sleep. Before you do fall asleep, you feel Eggsy place a kiss on the back of your head. He must have felt your breathing even out and thought that you were asleep and therefore unable to hear him because what you heard next made your heart swell.

“I promise I will always be there to help you whenever you need me, sweetheart. I love you, (Y/N/N).”


	4. "Fireproof" - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing? Let me know if I missed anything!

When you woke up the next morning, you were alone. It took a second for you to wonder if last night really happened or not. But then you felt the two bandages on your chest and knew that last night had actually happened. Then you remembered hearing what Eggsy had said to you before falling asleep.

“ _I promise I will always be there to help you whenever you need me, sweetheart. I love you, (Y/N/N)._ ”

It went through your head on repeat. Your heartbeat getting faster and faster as it sank in. Eggsy had feelings for you. You were on cloud nine until you realized that you had to get ready for your mission today. Talking to Eggsy about your feelings right now would surely make this mission more difficult than it should be. So you decided to keep your mouth shut and wait until you both were back home, and safe, to bring up _that_ conversation.

Somehow silencing your brain, you were able to find your clothes for the day and quickly pack up your last minute things. After double checking your bag, you went downstairs to make some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, you were shocked to see Eggsy over the stovetop, attempting to make pancakes.

He didn’t hear you enter, so you just leaned against the wall and watched him struggle with yet another pancake. This was the second one in a row that he had somehow burnt and then failed to flip it on the other side. You couldn’t stand to see another pancake be wasted.

“Having some trouble there, Eggsy?” He jumped and nearly knocked over his mug that was on the counter next to him. He quickly tried to recover and look casual, but you just ended up giggling and moving over to the stove; taking over for him.

“These fuckers are harder to make than they seem!”

“Uh-huh.” You nodded and then made one perfect one your first try, earning a playfully angry look from Eggsy.

You began the process of making enough pancakes for the two of you while he made you a cup of coffee just how you like it. He also decided to cut up some fruit for the two of you. As the two of you enjoyed breakfast, you didn’t know how to start a conversation. You were thinking too much about last night; how he helped you and what he said…

Luckily, Eggsy broke the silence and helped ease your mind.

“These pancakes are amazing, (Y/N/N). You have got to show me how you do it one day.” He smiled at you and then took another bite.

“Sounds like a plan.” You smiled back. When your eyes met his, they were different. You were certain it was the aftereffects of last night, but this was not the time to have _that_ discussion. So you found a segue.

“Speaking of plan, we need to talk about today.” You picked up one of the files that you had brought to breakfast. You wanted to go over the mission with Eggsy before you got there. Have some sort of idea of how to deal with Arkady Popov.

The two of you spent the rest of your meal coming up with a general plan for the mission. Eggsy goes in and scopes everything out, you watch through his glasses, and he follows your directions. You would have a layout of the entire building on one of your screens alongside another screen that had live feed from his glasses and yet another screen that would show live feed from any cameras that Eggsy placed or you hacked into. You would be in charge of figuring out how to get into Arkady’s system and stopping his attempt at a culling.

After cleaning up a bit, you two got your bags and boarded the jet. Neither one of you had to fly it. Since Merlin wasn’t going to be on this mission with you, he constructed an autopilot system. If there was any sort of problem or danger, you could override the system and fly it yourself. You didn’t do as much field work like Eggsy, so Merlin thought it would be important to train you in many other areas, one of which being how to fly many different types of aircrafts.

Once the jet was in the air, the two of you prepared for what was to come when you landed. Eggsy got dressed in his suit and took a look at the various weapons that were stored on the plane. You were happy to see that the computer setup was similar to the ones you had worked on in the past. Opening it all up about an hour into the flight, you saw a couple of files sent from Merlin. One was titled “Galahad” and the other was titled “Branwyn.”

“Eggsy, I’m sending you info from Merlin. Read it as soon as you can.”

“Will do, (Y/N/N).” You looked back at him. He was fiddling with his umbrella, looking incredibly handsome in his Kingsman suit. You couldn’t help but gaze at him for a moment, he looked up and caught you. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

“Oh! Um… Yes. You look rather handsome in your suit.” You tried to quickly make the conversation not as weird as you thought it was. “But your tie is wonky. C’mere.” You waved him over as you stood up. He walked over and got close, but not too close. You gingerly took his tie in your fingers and fiddled with it until you thought it was smooth and straight.

As you did so, Eggsy couldn’t help but watch your focused gaze. You looked beautiful no matter what, but seeing you so gentle while helping him enhanced that in his head. You were a good girl, it was no wonder he loved you.

“There. Much better. Now, I have to look over the notes from Merlin and get the computers ready. As soon as we land and you head out, I’m gonna get to work on hacking into the cameras and whatever else I can without getting caught. I sent your notes to you, read them and then I guess just relax? We got another hour or two in the air.”

With that, Eggsy just nodded and sat down in the seat closest to the computers, facing you, pulling out a tablet and beginning to read. You read your notes and then began to get the computers up and running. You figured you would send a message to Merlin saying that you received his files and that you are almost to your destination.

What you didn’t see was Eggsy catching glimpses of you. He loved seeing you so focused and ready for work. You were even gentle with the keyboards and various screens in front of you. He was watching your hands quickly and delicately typing away. It boggled him that just yesterday, he saw these same hands covered in flames. Not that it changed his feelings towards you, it’s just that he was still trying to really absorb it.

Apparently he had been staring for a bit. You had finished your message to Merlin and caught him staring.

“You okay there, bruv?” 

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I’m good.” Eggsy chuckled at your use of the nickname “bruv.” It wasn’t something you usually said; only around him as a sort of joke. “You?”

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna lay down. If something pops up on the computer, let me know?”

“Alright.” You stood up to walk to one of the comfy chairs when Eggsy stood up as well, catching your hand in his. “When are we gonna talk about this?” You froze. You really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Honestly, I’d rather not talk about it until after the mission. If that’s alright.” Eggsy paused before nodding.

“Okay. We’ll just wait. I’ll take you out to that restaurant I told you about and we can talk it out then, yeah?” He smirked at you, waiting for an answer. It wasn’t his typical smirk; it was a mix of a smirk and a true smile. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sounds like a plan.” His smile grew a bit bigger.

“Go relax, luv.” You nodded and he kissed your head before letting go of your hand and sitting back down.

About an hour later, you heard the computer beeping, which meant you were getting close. Getting back to your computer, you typed in some information to send to the men waiting on the ground. You needed an access code in order to land in their facility. Holding your breath, you waited for them to accept it before getting up and acting as if you were flying the plane.

Landing was easy. When you were clear, you stood up to go back to the computer. Eggsy was waiting to be let out of the door and gently grabbed your arm as you walked by.

“Is my tie alright?” He had a smirk on his face and you lightly giggled.

“Yes. It looks fine.” You patted his tie down a bit before taking in a deep breath and feeling a wave of anxiety wash over you. Not enough for an attack, but enough to unnerve you.

“Please be safe, Eggsy. I need you _alive_.”

“I’m not leavin’ anytime soon.” He kissed your head and then kept going. “Plus, I got that dinner to be at. Can’t miss that.”

Both of you smiling, you pulled him into a hug. You feared for the worst. Eggsy could sense this and hugged you a bit tighter. It wasn’t a long hug because the plane door began to unlock and open. Looking back at you, Eggsy threw a wink at you.

“Time to go save the world. _Again_.”


	5. "Fireproof" - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Cursing, Injuries,

The mission was going smoothly until someone found you hacking into Arkady’s system. Alarms blared throughout the entire building. But even with the warning, Arkady didn’t see Eggsy coming at him with a gun. Eggsy was able to take the target out and stop the world from killing itself.

The whole base was armed and trying to find you and Eggsy. You were using the computers in the airplane, gratefully staying put. While Arkady’s people may have found out that you were hacking, they couldn’t tell _where_ you were hacking from. You were safe inside the plane. Eggsy was a different story.

You were watching him on the map, trying to lead him back to the plane without being surrounded by guards. But there were too many.

“Take a left! Three on your right! Watch out!” You heard four gunshots through the speaker and then saw him on the move again. “Another left. You should be getting close, just– Fuck!”

“What! What happened?! You alright, Branwyn?!”

You had been closely watching Eggsy that you didn’t notice the swarm of soldiers coming from in front and behind him, the only two ways out of the hallway you had just led him into. There is no doubt in your mind that Eggsy was a fantastic agent. His hand-to-hand and weapons combat was top notch. But there was no way he could take all of those soldiers down.

“Galahad! They’re coming from every direction. I’m gonna try to hack into the system again and–”

“ _No_! That’ll just give them another chance at getting into your computer and fuckin’ us both over!” Your heart was pounding, knowing what he was going to say next. He took a breath in as he hid as best he could. “You get that plane up and runnin’ and you get the hell out of here and save yourself.”

“ _Abso-fuckin’-lutely not_! You are not getting rid of me that easily.” You felt a flickering inside yourself, you knew what it would grow into.

“Branwyn. Just go! _I love you_. Please… Get back to Merlin and Lancelot in one piece. I’m fucked.”

You took a few breaths but couldn’t stop the feeling inside of you getting hotter and hotter. You were scared beyond belief, but there was no other option. Standing up, you fixed your phone to your belt with the display showing the layout of the building with Eggsy’s location on it. The weapons cabinet had more than enough for you to bring. You took two lighter grenades, a pistol that you tucked into the back of your pants, and a larger gun. Opening up the cabin door, you began your warpath.

Eggsy was actually very close to the plane, but the guards formed a wall around him. There was a small path that cut through one hallway to where Eggsy was, but there was no easy way for _him_ to get to it. You, on the other hand, made it through with no problem. When you came out of the other side of the cut through, you were thrown into hand to hand combat with three soldiers.

You’re able to shoot one of them, but then one of the others held your arms behind you and the other knocked your gun out of your grasp. They were able to get a few punches in your chest and gut while you assessed the situation and make your move. You pushed yourself up and over the one that was holding you back, walking yourself up against the chest of the one that hit your gun away. Both of them landed brutal hits on you as the fighting continued, but you didn’t give up.

At one point, one of them got a hold of you and threw you against the wall. The back of your head hit the wall and you felt the air get knocked out of your lungs, but then you looked down to the ground. _Your gun was right at your feet_. Without thinking any further, you fell down to the ground as if from the attack, then grabbed your gun and took down the two remaining assailants. As soon as they fell, you regained your breath.

“Branwyn!” You heard Eggsy yell out to you. You looked up and saw that one of the soldiers who hadn’t engaged you had found where Eggsy was hiding and had thrown him into the middle of the rest of the soldiers, the crowd of enemies slowly closing in around Eggsy.

You felt the fire inside of you ready to burst. You ran towards the soldiers, flames already flourishing out of your hands and enveloping your hair. When you were a couple of steps away you shouted.

“Galahad! Get down!”

He did as you said and crouched to the floor, shooting a couple of guards to try to help you out. A tsunami of heat rushed at the guards, taking ¾ of them out, burning them up with ease. There were only a few left and that last move used a lot of your energy, so you began to shoot individual flames at the men as if they were bullets.

One guard behind you shot your arm. You cried out in pain and faltered, grabbing your upper arm, he’d gotten a good shot. Soon after, another gunshot was heard, but this time it was from Eggsy’s gun. You turned around in time to see the guard drop dead on the ground.

Turning to face the last small group of soldiers, they all shot at you at once. Eggsy thought you were done for, but you just held up your hand. A wall of intense heat materialized in front of you and Eggsy. As the bullets got closer and closer to your wall, they melted into puddles at your feet. All of the soldiers looked at you with horror and froze. You walked towards them with your hand still raised and backed them into the stone wall at their backs. As you got closer, so did your heat barrier. Their screams echoed through the hallway as you burned them until they all fell silent.

Your lungs were metaphorically on fire, but your hands and hair were still actually on fire. Focusing your gaze to your hand, you stood there for a minute trying to catch your breath and diffuse the flames. It seemed counterproductive, but using your powers like this made it easier to control. You understood how they worked in a whole new perspective. Once you realized that, the flames retreated back inside.

You were so focused on calming down that you didn’t hear Eggsy getting up and softly walking towards you.

“(Y/N/N)?” You jumped at the feeling of his hand on your shoulder, pulling you from your thoughts. As soon as you turned around and saw his green eyes, your thoughts changed from fire to worry.

“Oh my god, Eggsy! Are you okay? I was so scared! I saw all of the guards on the screen and I couldn’t just sit there and I was _not_ about to just leave you here to–” Your speed talking was cut off by his lips crashing into yours. After a sound of surprise, you kissed back, relishing in the feeling of finally having him this close to you. Your hands rested against his chest as his grabbed your waists with a strong but comfortable grip. As the kiss got more heated and needy, your hands slid up to the back of his neck, running your fingers through his hair, lightly tugging.

You were the one to pull away for air, but he didn’t let you go far. Eggsy pulled you into a comforting embrace, kissing your cheek and neck as he did so.

“I thought I was fucked, and then I saw you gettin’ beat up and I got so worried about you. I told you to go! But then you were a fuckin’ badass and I just…” He trailed off as he caught his own breath.

He pulled away a bit and had hands went to your face so he could _really_ look at you. You had quite a few cuts and bruises thanks to the three dickheads that whaled on you a few minutes prior. After a few seconds of looking, he finally spoke his mind.

“I love you. _Holy fuck_ I love you, sweetheart!” Before you could respond, his lips crashed into yours again, and you happily kissed back; this one wasn’t as long as the first.

Everything was finally catching up to you. Your left arm burned thanks to the bullet that ran through you. You pulled away from your kiss and winced in pain. Eggsy became very protective and tried to help you right then and there. But you grabbed his bicep with your right hand to steady yourself, effectively stopping him. After using your powers as much as you did and fighting off those three men, your body was about to collapse. There were black rims around your eyes as you began to get tunnel vision. Gripping his arm tighter, you felt your legs starting to wobble.

“I think I need some help…” Before you even spoke, Eggsy was ready to catch you.

He could tell that something wasn’t right. He quickly picked you up bridal style, making sure your left arm wasn’t pressed up against him and walked back to the plane. He started walking down the hallway until you interrupted.

“Other way, bruv.” He stopped in place and looked down at you, letting a small laugh out. Even in this state, you managed to still make fun of him by calling him “ _bruv_.”

You still had your phone hooked onto your belt and had the schematics up. You meet his gaze and exchange small laughs before you got very lightheaded. Resting your head against his shoulder, you felt yourself relaxing as you fainted in his arms. Your body went limp as you passed out; Eggsy ran as fast and as safely as he could back to the plane.

~~~~~~~~

Groaning a bit, you woke up and saw that you were back on the plane, but you didn’t remember _getting_ there. You sat up and looked around, panicked. Your arm was wrapped up and hurt like a bitch. Other various parts of your body were sore but the biggest thing that you felt was exhaustion. Not any normal type of exhaustion; it was the type after you used your mutation more than you’re used to. Then it all came back to you.

_Mission. Popov. Eggsy. Fire._

Before you could get too worked up, Eggsy rushed to your side and took one of your hands in his.

“Hey! You’re okay. We’re safe.” He gives your hand a light squeeze as you nod and slowly lean back into the chair again. Eggsy gently placed his hand against your face, lightly stroking his thumb across your cheekbone. “That’s better. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well, I saved your arse. Then you kissed me, and I passed out.” Eggsy laughed at your answer, earning a smile from you.

“Yeah, that’s really it.” He was smiling at you as he moved his hand up to your forehead and looked a bit worried. “You feelin’ alright, luv?”

“Um… Tired and my arm hurts from the bullet that went through it, but other than that, I’m fine. Why?”

“You’re burnin’ up!” You instantly sat up with a new wave of fear going through you. That is until Eggsy’s look of worry slipped into a smirk and he started laughing. You picked up on what he was doing.

“ _Wow. Really? Puns?_ Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to hear shit like this from you.” You joked back and forth.

“Ooo, _burn_.”

“Oh my god. Did you just–” You couldn’t help but laugh at his jokes. While they would get antiquated, they were enjoyable in the moment.

“You gotta admit, I am _on fire_ with these one-liners.”

“Sure. But do you wanna feel what it’s like to actually be on fire?” You playfully threaten was a flame takes over your hand that Eggsy is holding, but he doesn’t flinch, the flames not hurting him.

“You wouldn’t do that to me. You love me too much. I’m fireproof.”

“Eggsy Unwin. I swear to god… While you are _partially_ right, I could still hurt you if I wanted to.” The flame died down as Eggsy leaned over and kissed your forehead.

“You know you like my stupid jokes. Now, get some more rest. We got about another two hours until we’re home.” He doesn’t get up yet as if already anticipating (or hoping for) what you were going to do.

“Is the plane on auto?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Is everything else put back in its place?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Can you stay with me then?”

“Yes, I can.”

Eggsy helped you up so that he could take your place and then help you settle into his lap, making sure your wound wasn’t pressed in any uncomfortable way. You lounged against him with your forehead along his neck.

“You alright?” Eggsy asked when you stopped moving, finally satisfied in this position. You nodded in response. “Good.” He brought your hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

As you were letting your eyelids droop, a phone in the plane went off near you. You turned to reach for it, but Eggsy stopped you, worried it would make your bullet wound even worse before you got proper medical attention.

Answering the phone, Eggsy brought his free hand to the back of your head and began lightly massaging it. You’d be lying if you said it was anything but immensely pleasurable. You gave in and went back to your comfy position with a hand on Eggsy’s chest, listening to his part of the conversation.

“Hello? … Yes, we are _both_ alive, Merlin. … (Y/N) is restin’ right now. … She is a bit injured. Nothing severe. … Your daughter is a fuckin’ badass, Merlin!”

You laughed a bit at that last part. Eggsy heard and leaned down to kiss your head before turning his attention back to the phone. What you didn’t hear was your father’s response that had made Eggsy smile:

“Yes, I know that. What made you finally come to that conclusion though? Did she save your arse?”


	6. "Fireproof" - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Injuries, Feels Galore

The plane landed safely back at headquarters. You were relieved to be home, but using your mutation as much as you had and being as beaten as you were, you had little in the way of energy. Eggsy was under your right arm, letting you use him as a crutch. Merlin and Roxy were waiting on the ground to welcome you home and congratulate you on the mission.

There were only six steps from the plane to the ground. You made it down the first one but then had to stop; you felt another wave of lightheadedness start to wash over you. Eggsy felt you stop and switched from feeling grateful to be back, to being protective and ready to help. As soon as you began to reach for his arm, Eggsy was ready to catch you.

“Eggsy, I don’t think I can…” was all that you were able to get out before your legs gave out and the tunnel vision took over. Merlin and Roxy’s smiles fell as they saw you reach for Eggsy and collapse.

“ _Shit_! Alright, I got you, luv.” Eggsy easily caught you and carried you bridal style rushed to the infirmary with Merlin and Roxy not far behind.

~~~~~~~~

After you were taken back by a professional, Eggsy and Merlin discussed what happened during the mission. Merlin then sent Eggsy to go get cleaned up and have something to eat. While Eggsy took care of himself, Merlin stayed with you. The doctors moved you into a private room after they cleared you and Merlin sat by your bed.

It was about an hour later when Eggsy knocked on the door. Merlin got up from his chair near your bed and opened the door. Eggsy walked in and saw you hooked up to an IV, with a cannula in your nose, and a few monitors surrounding your bed. He took a deep breath in and shakily let it out, fearing that the doctors had found something worse or that using your powers to the extent that you had may have left internal damage. Merlin quietly shut the door and then put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“She’s going to be fine. She’s asleep; she’ll have to take it easy for a week or so. The IVs are to make sure she is hydrated and won’t accidentally set anything on fire. The cannula is to help her oxygen intake. Her mutation uses up a lot of her oxygen and then slowly eases up after she stops actively using it and then she can function normally; that’s why she fainted. But she’ll recover.” Merlin watched as Eggsy let out a sigh of relief. He then saw that Eggsy had a bag in his hand. From what he could tell, there were a few flowers, your favorite movie, and some snacks in the bag. Merlin smiled and patted Eggsy’s shoulder before moving in front of him.

“Thank you for being there for her. I know this isn’t the first time, nor will it be the last.”

“No it will not. I don’t plan on leavin’ her anytime soon.”

“I can tell how much you mean to each other. That being said I don’t think I need to warn you what will happen if you decide to mess with my daughter. Just keep in mind that while I know _she_ can fry you like chips, _I_ can also take you out and make sure your body is _never_ found. Understood?” Eggsy eyes went wide as he absorbed Merlin’s threat, then he nodded in response.

“Good. She should wake up soon. Good job on the mission. Have a good night.” Merlin said as he exited the room.

Eggsy let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and started to quietly set up the things he brought. He wasn’t able to get much set up except the flowers, since everything else was a bit noisy, so he elected to just sit next to you and try to finally take a breather until you woke up.

He softly took your hand in his and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles then he began to rub small, smooth circles across the back of your hand using his thumb. Even though his touch was featherlight, it was enough to cause you to stir. You slowly opened your eyes and see his heart stopping green ones. Giving his hand a light squeeze, you knew he was _really_ there and that you were safe. Smiling, you spoke.

“So when do you wanna have that talk and that dinner date, bruv?” Eggsy broke out into a smile and breathed out a chuckle.

“You’re layin’ in a hospital bed and _that’s_ what comes to your mind?” You let out a strained laugh, your entire torso in pain but you tried to push through it. Eggsy kissed your hand, and you could feel him smiling against your skin.

“What’s in the bag?” You looked next to him and saw one of your canvas bags full of stuff. Eggsy looked down and then brought it into his lap. Smiling, he pulled out more things than you thought could possibly have fit in there together. Your laptop, charger, favorite movies, crisps, water, and even your comfy clothes and favorite blanket.

“Figured you’d want to be as comfy as you could be if you are stuck here for a couple days.”

“Aw, Eggsy!” You pulled on his hand a bit, signaling him to lean over. Somehow, you were able to maneuver around the IV chord and cannula and wrap your good arm around his neck in an embrace. “Thank you.”

“Of course, luv!”

It was a quick hug because you felt the soreness and pain hitting you. When you did pull away, Eggsy was quick to plant a kiss on your lips before sitting back down in his seat. He began to boot up your laptop so the two of you could watch a movie and relax.

“Alright, which movie will it be then?” He held out two of your top movies and waited for you to choose before continuing to set up. You watched him for a moment, really thinking about how thankful you were to have him in your life and how much your next topic of conversation would impact the two of you.

“So, I was talking with my dad earlier…” You trailed off, trying to really figure out how you wanted to phrase the next part.

“Yeah? What about?”

Eggsy was still getting everything from his bag of goodies out and ready, not really looking at you. He didn’t catch the small anxious look you had on your face until you reached for his hand. He instantly stopped what he was doing and firmly held your hand in his.

If its anythin’ about me treatin’ you right, I had that conversation with him too and you don’t have to worry about anythin’. I promise I–” You couldn’t help but laugh at his initial reaction.

“No! No, Eggsy! It’s not that.” You watched him let out a sigh of relief before getting that confused puppy dog look on his face.

“What do you think about me giving Charles a call?”

“Charles who?”

You pointed to a folder that was on the bedside table. Eggsy looked at you warily before reaching over and lifting the folder. As soon as he picked it up, he realized what this folder was for. Opening it up, he remembered looking through it after your nightmare the other night and read the cover letter:

_Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters._

_1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center_

_Westchester County, New York_


	7. "Fireproof" - Epilogue Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Feels(?). If I missed anything, please let me know

It had been 8 months at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. While you didn’t really fit the “youngsters” part of the title, Charles had made an exception for you. He’d seen how badly you wanted, and needed his help; you had so much potential. Charles made it a personal goal of his to get you to an X-Men level of control. This being said, he was not forcing you to be a part of the team. He knew very well that it was your choice if you wanted to or not.

The past 8 months had been a mixture of some of the best things to happen in your life and the saddest moments so far. As much as you appreciated how much Charles had taught and trained you, you couldn’t help but be homesick. You missed your father, Roxy, and Eggsy like hell.

Visitation wasn’t easy at the school. Charles had to be aware of it and then there were all these security protocols that had to be taken care of. It was a hassle, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. Your father visited after your first three months, and then Eggsy and Roxy visited a month or two after that. You were able to go home for holiday, but that was only a two-week long break. Then it was right back into your world revolving around your mutation.

Even though it was a struggle to visit your family, you had strong communication across the pond. You were sure to update your father as much as you could, and video called him at least once a week to actually see him. The same went for Roxy. Eggsy was a different story. The two of you video called almost every night, unless he was on a mission or you were training late. But you never lost your love for each other.

It was one of those nights where you were extremely homesick and wanted nothing more than to either be back in London, or have a bit of London with you. You were sitting on your bed with your laptop. While taking a short break from reviewing your notes from Hank’s class on genetics, you couldn’t help but look at some pictures you’d taken with Eggsy during your holiday break.

Even though you were here for training, you enrolled in classes as well. Not as many as some of the other students, but enough to have a decent workload on top of your work with Charles. Every now and then, you needed to take a break. Those breaks were spent relaxing or looking at pictures and videos that you had saved on your computer.

You were in the middle of watching a video that Roxy had gotten of you and Eggsy walking around the park in the snow. The video ended with you and Eggsy laughing as snow fell off of a tree branch that was above the two of you. You paused the video, looking at how happy and carefree you and Eggsy were. After a minute or so of staring off into space and thinking, you were jolted back into reality by your computer jingling followed by a pop-up message:

_“Eggsy Calling”_

It was 5PM in your time zone, so it was close to 10 o'clock at night for him in London. You gladly answered while wiping a rogue tear away from your face.

“Hey there, babe!”

“Hey, luv! How’s the studyin’ goin’?”

“Very slow. This genetics stuff is due in a couple of days, but I thought it would distract me from thinking too much about tomorrow.” You slid your hands over your face and tried to take a deep breath.

Charles wanted you to go through a set of trials to really test how far you’d come. He wouldn’t tell you anything about what the test consisted of, which only added to your anxiety. Knowing him, it would not only be physically challenging, but also mentally strenuous; probably a mixture of both at one time.

“Hey, look at me.” You did so. “You are going to be fine. I know I haven’t been there to really see how much you’ve grown, but I already knew you were a fuckin’ badass. So I know damn well that you are not gonna let this all go tits up without a fight.”

You just laughed and nodded. It was still a wonder how he knew exactly what to say to make you feel even a bit better. You thanked him but of course he shoved it off.

“You never have to thank me for that kind of thing, (Y/N). You know that.” He winked and everything seemed normal until you saw his face slowly get more and more serious.

“Something’s not right. What’s wrong, Eggsy?”

“I uh…. I gotta go on a mission in the mornin’. Not _just_ me, but Merlin and Rox as well.” He was watching you intently, trying to make sure you don’t get too upset.

“Oh…”

“So I won’t be able to call you before your trials. But I should be able to talk to you tomorrow night.” You would be lying if you said you weren’t a bit sad about that, but you knew what being a Kingsman entailed, for everyone. So you really couldn’t complain.

“That’s fine. You got a job to do.”

“You sure you’re alright, luv?” You blinked back some tears that were beginning to sting at our eyes and nodded while taking a breath.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just please update me when you can. You know how worried I get when you go on missions, now add the fact that it’s you, my best friend, _and_ my father.”

“I know. I promise to tell you as much as I can.”

There was a buzz on his side of the line and he turned to put on his glasses and listen to whoever was giving him orders (most likely your father.) You knew what was going to happen next. He said some things quietly before taking them off and turning back to you.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I gotta go. Merlin wants us all to talk more before leaving in the morning.”

“It’s okay. I gotta finish this chapter and then go help with dinner. Rogue and I are making dinner for the team, even though I’m not technically a part of X-Men.”

“Alright. Well, I will text you in the morning when we head out. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go meet with them and then get some sleep, mister!” You said jokingly, smiles growing on both of your faces.

“Will do, luv.”

Eggsy blew a kiss to the camera and then hung up. Leaving you alone again. Well, for a few seconds that is. You were running your hands against your face and through your hair, trying to fight off tears. Then you focused some energy on rolling a flame between your fingers, helping you calm down a bit more. A series of light knocks on your door

“Come in,” you breathed out, quickly wiping your face. Charles rolled in and could immediately tell that you were struggling; he knew you played with small flames like this when you needed to calm down. You didn’t let him into your head unless it was absolutely necessary, so he couldn’t tell what exactly was going on, he just knew something was wrong.

“Rogue started working in the kitchen and asked me to fetch you. Are you alright, (Y/N)?”

“Just homesick and thinking too much about tomorrow. I thought I would be able to talk to everyone back home before the trials, but Eggsy just told me that they have to go on a mission. According to him, I should be able to talk to him afterward though.”

Charles wheeled closer and put a hand on your arm, causing you to stop moving the small flame around, focusing more on him.

“I promise you that tomorrow will be fine. You are much better than you think. You’re actually _very_ close to the standards I hold for the team. Tomorrow will confirm that, not only to the others, but for _you_ as well. Maybe then they will see why I proposed the idea of you becoming an X-Man.”

You couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. Hearing a compliment like that from someone who really knows the life of a mutant hit you harder than normal. But then you thought about being a part of this team. There was no way you could choose this over your family in Kingsman. But you were becoming a part of this family as well.

“Thank you, Charles. I just don’t know if I could. If there was any way to think of being a part of both, I would heavily consider. But my blood and heart are back in England.” You felt another tear fall down your cheek, this time from more positive feelings. You quickly wiped it with the back of your sleeve and took a breath in.

“That is perfectly understandable. It was just a thought.” He took a pause, considering something before smiling and changing topics. “Now, no more tears. We better not keep Rogue waiting more than she has been.”


	8. "Fireproof" - Epilogue Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a genetic mutation showed itself about 5 years ago, you became a Kingsman and worked alongside some of the best agents: Your father, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy. When you are assigned a mission with Eggsy, things flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Injuries, Cursing, I think that may be it. If I missed anything, please let me know.

9AM - Your normal weekend alarm sounded.

You groaned as you reached for your phone to turn the noise off. As you felt yourself waking up more, you unlocked your phone and checked for any update from Eggsy. The last thing he sent was at around midnight your time (5AM theirs) saying that they were leaving London and heading to their mission. He still couldn’t tell you any details, so now you had to just play the waiting game with him. At least you had something to take your mind off of that worry for a bit: your trials.

Charles hadn’t told you when to show up, so you got ready early. You figured you would be best off in workout clothes: your favorite leggings, a school tank top, and your trainers. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to stomach much for breakfast thanks to your anxiety, but made your way to the kitchen anyway, knowing you at least needed to be around people. Being alone would definitely make things worse. You made a cup of tea and some toast so you had something in your system while you talked to Rogue in the kitchen.

Not even halfway through your tea, you got a message from Charles:

_Come to the yard. It’s time._

You apologized to Rogue and had a little bit more of your tea before heading out. She understood and told you that she would be watching once she finishes her own breakfast.

“ _Wonderful. How big of an audience will I get? I guess we’ll find out. God I wish Eggsy or Dad were available right now. No. I can’t let that get to me. It’s showtime!_ ”

~~~~~~~~

Charles did _not_ go easy on you, nor did Logan, Storm, or Scott.

At first, you were tested on hand to hand combat with Logan, _without_ using your mutation. You both got a few good hits on each other in the 45 minutes that you sparred before Charles called for a five-minute break.

Then you moved on to the next task which was working with Storm and Scott on using your mutation for dodging, attacking, and protecting yourself. Sometimes it would just be one of them, but every so often, you had to face both of them at the same time. You came out with only a handful of cuts and bruises from slip-ups.

After another 5 minute break, Charles thought it would be good to have you fight all three of them. Not at once, but they would tag each other out and face you until Charles told them to switch. You didn’t know when they were going to switch or where the next one would come from because Charles communicated through everyone’s thoughts. Every so often, you would get two of them at the same time instead of just one-on-one.

During all three of these trials, Charles would chime into your head and try to throw you off. Making you use the mental skills that he’d been teaching you from the beginning. You were able to shut him out 99% of the time. The reason you had a few cuts and bruises were from the 1% of the time where his comments made you lose focus and you messed up.

At one point, you were fighting Logan and you were starting to feel every muscle in your body screaming in pain. You weren’t ready for one of his punches and shot a flame at his arm to make him recoil. You saw how bad the burn looked once he patted the flame out.

“Oh my god! I–” You didn’t mean to hurt him. But then you saw the burn slowly fade back into his normal skin color. He was breathing heavy but didn’t look murderously angry.

“Don’t lose your focus, kid.” Logan went in for another punch when Charles spoke up to everyone.

“That’s enough for this section.” Logan, Storm, and Scott all took a breath while you just turned to face Charles and wait for his next (and hopefully last) set of instructions.

“Good. Good. We know you can fight with _and_ without your powers. Now let’s see how you handle hostage situations.”

You were prepared for the normal robotic dummies that symbolized enemies and innocents that you often used in training. Charles used these robots because he could easily control them and tell them how to move until they are taken out by a trainee or he disables them. While Charles made a vow not to let the robots _kill_ anyone, they could leave some nasty injuries if he thought they were valid in the scenario.

When you turned around, you saw four robots holding hostages in different positions. But the hostages _weren’t_ robots. It didn’t take long for you to recognize your father’s bald head, Roxy’s hair, or Eggsy’s face.

You did your best to take normal breaths even though your chest felt tight, remembering Roxy’s breathing techniques that she taught you when you were still back home. Assessing the situation, you planned out the best way to go about this rescue.

Merlin was being held all the way to the left with a knife to his throat, Eggsy was on his knees in the middle with a gun pointed to his head, and Roxy was accompanied by two robots all the way to the right, ready to break her in half.

“Remember your training! Just–” Merlin knew you were nervous and was just trying to help, but that help earned him a mechanical knee to his gut, causing him to bend a bit in pain. The robot that was holding him wasn’t watching you.

You took this opportunity to surprise not only that one but also the one that was holding Eggsy. Those two were the most dangerous because they had weapons. You quickly raised your hand to shoot bullets of fire at their hands, causing them to drop their weapons. You ran up and started fighting one while working on setting the other on fire.

“Go! _Now!_ ,” you yelled to Eggsy and Merlin. They started running off to the side and continued over to where the others were watching when Charles waved the two over to him, not allowing them to help you out in any way.

As you were fighting the animatronic that had your father, you picked up the knife from the ground and stabbed into the robot’s chest, causing it to fall and “die.” You quickly pulled the knife out of it and started to turn towards the other one.

Apparently, your flames were not as effective as you hoped they would have been. It was able to pick up its gun and shoot you. It got two shots in your dominant arm and your thigh. You have to take a step back and recover, creating a wall of fire between you and the robot. You quickly figured out how to ignore the pain and keep moving.

“ _C’mon, (Y/N/N). Let’s go. Kill these bastards so you can save your family!_ ”

You tossed the knife to your nondominant hand and stood up straight. You walked through your wall of fire with a war cry, and plunged the knife deep into the robot’s chest, taking the gun from its hand as it joined the other on the ground.

The robot that was holding Roxy’s left side let go and moved to fight you. Not having the energy to do much more hand-to-hand, you quickly shot it in the head and watched as wires and computer innards flew out.

As that animatronic fell, you saw Roxy now on her knees with the last robot ready to snap her neck. You saw the fear in Roxy’s eyes. The only other time you had seen her scared was when she had to jump out of a plane for a mission. You felt Charles poking and prodding in your head.

“ _Aw. Look at that. How are you going to get little Roxy out of this one, eh? You’re so **tired** and **weak** , aren’t you? You probably can’t even save her because of how small and feeble you–_”

You didn’t let him go any further. You knew he was wrong. Taking a second to focus your energy on the fire within you, you set both of the machine’s hands on fire, causing it to flinch and take a couple of steps away from Roxy.

“Rox! _Move_ now!” She quickly skittered away as you held your focus the flames. Waiting until you knew Roxy was at a safe distance, you quickly pulled the flames away from the robot, aimed the gun and took the shot. A massive flaming bullet ripped through the air and cleanly decapitated the cyborg.

You stayed in place, watching the bot fall to its knees and then fully on the ground. The only sound that you could hear was your own breathing and some talking back behind you, no doubt Eggsy talking to Charles. All you could make out was Charles saying “Not yet.”

 _The trials were over_. You knew that this was the last part, but you couldn’t move. Gun still aimed at where the animatronic head was. Slowly lowering the gun, you felt a presence behind you. You quickly snuffed out the leftover flames and took a few deep breaths and it really hit you: _The trials are over. You fuckin did it!_

A wave of relief crashed over you as you panned around, smiling, and saw all four of the robots on the ground and your family off to the side, both Kingsman and X-Men. Roxy was about eight feet behind you, watching you to make sure you didn’t need any immediate help. Your smile grew and tears started to form as you walked over to her and hugged her. You now felt the pain of the bullet wounds in your thigh and arm, but you didn’t care.

“ _Fuck!_ Rox! God are you okay?!” You were crying into her shoulder and you both hugged it out.

“I’m fine! But _you_! You’ve been shot!” She pulled away a bit to try to look at your wounds, but you fussed with her, trying to get her to not worry about you.

“Now? _Please?!_ ” Eggsy asked Charles, worry painted all over his face. Charles nodded his head and as soon as he started to move his head, Eggsy raced towards you.

You were still talking with Roxy when you heard pounding footsteps quickly approaching and looked up in enough time to let go of Roxy and get ready for the crash that was Eggsy. And boy did he crash into you. It hurt like a bitch, but you didn’t give a shit. You were in his arms and everyone was safe. You pressed your face into his neck and let out sobs of relief as he held you tighter.

“I told you I would talk to you after the trials, sweetheart.” You could feel him smirk as he said that. Playfully hitting him, you both laughed a bit. He pulled away and you got hit with the memory of him being hit by one of the training dummies. You instantly started checking his face

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t know Charles would have you–” Before you could get much further into your apology, Eggsy shut you up the best way he knew how: by kissing the shit out of you.

“Are you taking the fucking piss?! You just fought for hours and then got shot. _Twice!_ ”

Then it was his turn to start fussing and trying to look at your wounds. He didn’t get too far before you hear a very familiar Scottish accent from behind Eggsy.

“That was fuckin’ spectacular, dearie!” Eggsy turned around and let you go, allowing you to painfully take a few steps and embrace your father. You didn’t too far without him going into “protective father” mode. “You gotta get those looked at right now or else it’ll get worse! C’mon!”

You saw Charles, Logan, Scott, and Storm walking towards you. They all had smiles on their faces, except for Logan, but that wasn’t new.

“Just wait. I _need_ to hear how I did from Charles.” You tried to walk towards them but stumbled, feeling every injury you’d gotten from the past couple of hours. Within a second, both your father and Eggsy helped hold you up, trying to take as much weight off of your leg as possible. The X-Men came closer, you could see how proud they were.

“Very well done, (Y/N). Only a few have been able to handle these tasks as well as you have. Those few are what make up our team.” You knew where he was going with this. But you had told him before that if you had to choose one team to be on, you were going to go back to Kingsman.

“We have all discussed this and come to an agreement. We believe that, after you finish your first year here, you can go home and continue to be a part of Kingsman. You are _also_ welcomed not only to come back and continue your education, but also your training.”

What Charles said had clicked in your head, but you still couldn’t believe it. “ _Is he saying what I think he’s saying?!_ ” Before you could think too much, Logan spoke up, shocking you as a small smile formed on his face.

“You got a spot on this team too, kid. If you want it. You are already part of the family, this just makes it official.” Charles looked at Logan with a bit of surprise but then faced you again. You were smiling like an idiot.

“We can go over the logistics during lunch this afternoon. For now, head to the infirmary and have Hank look you over, then celebrate with your loved ones.” Charles turned his focus to Eggsy, Merlin, and Roxy now. “We have a marvelous lunch planned out in a couple of hours. All of you are invited. Thank you for coming and agreeing to help with these events today. Congratulations again, (Y/N).”

With that, Charles wheeled away while you quickly hugged the other members of your American family. Turning back around to your London family, you couldn’t help but let a few tears of relief flow, earning more hugs from them.

You weren’t exactly sure how you’d gotten thrown into this life of a mutant, but you couldn’t have asked for better support. You were excited to see where this new addition to your life would take you.


End file.
